Luz conta escuridão
by Kahhh
Summary: : Após o incidente na Ilha Tenrõ, Erza fica desaparecida por sete anos. Ao retornar, encontra-se com Jellal, que a vê como uma luz que precisa ficar longe da escuridão - ONESHOT JELLAL/ERZA


**SINOPSE: **Após o incidente na Ilha Tenrõ, Erza fica desaparecida por sete anos. Ao retornar, encontra-se com Jellal, que a vê como uma luz que precisa ficar longe da escuridão.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens pertencem a Hiro Mashima..

**N/A**: Atendendo ao pedido dos meus leitores lindos, cá está uma oneshot Jellal/Erza. Escrevi com muito carinho para vocês, espero que gostem!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction na conta conhecida como Kahhh

FANFIC DE NOSSA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME.

* * *

**LUZ CONTRA ESCURIDÃO.**

* * *

"_Não posso, eu tenho uma noiva."_

Por mais dolorosa que fosse aquelas palavras, Erza não conseguia esquecê-las.

Passaram-se sete anos desde que ficaram desaparecidos após o ocorrido na Ilha Tenrõ, algo como estar prestes a se casar poderia acontecer durante todo esse tempo. No entanto, não imaginava que, definitivamente, não estaria pronta para esse momento: Jellal estar amando outra pessoa, tornando-se noivo dela.

Egoísmo pensar assim? Talvez...

Ficou feliz por encontrá-lo novamente, surpresa pelo fato de ter escapado da prisão.

Jellal estava diferente, talvez por ter recuperado a memória. Ele está disposto a dizimar o mal. Tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance para destruí-lo era o suficiente para seguir esse caminho. Ultear e Meredy estavam ao seu lado para ajudar nessa luta contra aqueles que pretendiam prejudicar o mundo, os seus semelhantes, além delas tê-lo libertado da prisão. Jellal tinha muito que agradecer a elas.

A felicidade que reinava no coração de Erza desapareceu em questão segundos, o fato de Jellal estar noivo fora algo que fez seu coração bater lento e o sorriso sumir de seus lábios, dando espaço para uma expressão surpresa e pensamentos obscuros. Não estava pronta para suportar em seu âmago cada palavra que fazia surgir uma simples frase que foi capaz de feri-la, destroçá-la por dentro. Era impossível não ter vontade de chorar, expulsar a dor que sentia agora.

"_Ela é importante pra você?"_

Perguntas, em certos assuntos, deveriam manter-se ocultas, pois a resposta poderia ser devastadora...

"_Sim, ela é."_

Dói quando se dá conta do amor que senti pelo amigo de infância se faz presente no pior momento possível. Nunca conseguiu entender esses sentimentos que predominavam, se era um sentimento de amizade ou algo mais. Seria tarde demais chegar a conclusão que o amor que sentiu é mais que um carinho de amiga? Ansiando por algo além de sua atenção, ouvir sua voz, querendo mais e mais sua presença.

Sentou-se no gramado e encostou as costas no tronco de uma árvore, observava agora a Lua acompanhada por algumas estrelas que brilhavam naquele céu noturno. Suspirou e baixou a cabeça, encaixando-a sobre os joelhos. As lágrimas agora marcavam presença, molhando suas mãos delicadas sobre o rosto.

Nem toda a força do mundo é capaz de impedir que alguém chore por amor...

Até mesmo a Titânia, temida pelos inimigos, mas que contém um coração frágil como porcelana.

Erza ergueu a cabeça para cima e esticou as pernas, a Lua estava fosca diante de seus olhos por causa das lágrimas, era impossível negar para si mesma que o amava. Por quê... Por que ele tinha que ter feito aquilo com ela? Ter ultrapassado uma barreira que fez seu coração palpitar, aqueles lábios que se aproximaram dos seus, um beijo que ela sempre sonhou em desfrutar, pelo qual não aconteceu, pois, assim que tocou os dela, afastou-se rapidamente, dizendo aquela frase que a deixou aos cacos.

"_Jellal." _

Olhou para a sua mão, a mesma que foi direcionada para a face do jovem mago após dizer que não queria mais viver, sentindo-se culpado por tudo que acontecera, o sentimento de culpa era óbvio assim que Jellal recuperou a memória, mesmo com o fato de ter sido controlado, matando um de seus amigos. Erza entendia esse sentimento, mas não era motivo para querer dar um fim em sua vida. O que seria dela se Jellal morresse? O peito doía só de imaginar.

- Ele mentiu pra você.

Erza secou as lágrimas rapidamente e se levantou, olhando para a mulher de cabelos rosados que estava escorada na rocha, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Meredy. - pronunciou o nome da garota, surpresa por ela estar ali.

A maga se aproximou dela e parou a sua frente.

- Você não acreditou naquela baboseira de Jellal ter uma noiva, não é?

- Não acho que ele diria aquilo para que acreditasse. - Um semblante sério se formou. Erza estava se sentindo desconfortável ao conversar isso com uma desconhecida.

- Jellal acha que você não vai ser feliz ao lado dele depois de tudo que fizera. - Concluiu. Delicadamente pôs as mãos no ombro da ruiva. - Jellal me disse algo muito interessante, mas se você quiser saber o que é, vai ter que me prometer uma coisa.

Erza encarava aqueles olhos azuis, era incrível como Meredy mudou com o passar dos anos, estava aparentando ser mais madura, além do físico é claro. Bem diferente da garota que ela e Juvia enfrentaram. Suspirou, sem saber o que responder a ela, mas no fundo estava curiosa em saber o que Jellal havia dito. Olhou para a maga, agora não importava mais ficar em dúvida quanto a isso, seus sentimentos por ele já eram evidentes.

- Diga. - Sua voz saiu fria como sempre.

- Depois que te contar, quero que vá atrás dele e diga que já sabe que tudo isso é mentira. - Erza arregalou os olhos. Como assim ir atrás de Jellal? Eles já conversaram tudo o que tinham que conversar, certo? - Porque o que vou dizer agora a você é como estar ciente de como Jellal se sente.

Erza não conseguia entender o que Meredy estava falando, sua cabeça girava e o coração se apertava ainda mais no peito. Estaria com medo? Impossível chegar a essa hipótese, ela era a Titânia, mas o fato de estar apaixonada mudava tudo, até sua personalidade forte e temperamento difícil estavam por cima do muro, sem saber ao certo de que lado cair, se permanece dessa maneira ou deixa vir à tona o que realmente quer, quebrando seu orgulho.

Após ter uma briga interna consigo mesma, Erza balançou a cabeça concordando.

Meredy sorriu, aproximou-se a fitando mais de perto.

Suspirou, antes de dizer:

- "Eu não posso amar alguém que ande no caminho da luz, se Erza está feliz, também estarei." Essas foram as palavras dele. - Meredy não deixou passar batido as bochechas de Erza que agora estavam vermelhas, enquanto a observava atentamente e sua reação não era das melhores, já que a ruiva desviou o olhar para o lado - Você está feliz, Erza?

Tinha certeza que Meredy sabia a resposta. Erza não era o tipo de mulher que expressava o que sentia, mas através de seu olhar naquele instante a resposta era bem convicta.

- Ele se sente do mesmo jeito, não é? - Erza tinha que fazer essa pergunta, pois fora isso que entendera após ouvir as palavras que Jellal dissera para Meredy.

- Acredito que sim. - Respondeu, tirando as mãos de cima dos ombros da maga de Fairy Tail. - Agora cabe a você cumprir a promessa que me fez. - Afastou-se tomando seu rumo. - Jellal está perto de você, basta caminhar só mais um pouco a sua esquerda que vai encontrá-lo, aproveita e diga a ele o que sente, vai ajudar muito. - Meredy sorriu, tendo em troca o mesmo gesto vinda de Erza.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - Erza tinha curiosidade em saber o motivo de ela estar ajudando os dois, era uma atitude atípica, talvez pelo fato de não conhecê-la direito.

- Fico chateada quando vejo duas pessoas que se amam distantes um do outro.

Erza piscou várias vezes ao ouvir aquelas palavras, agora compreendia Meredy. Agradeceu a maga mentalmente, que sorria para ela enquanto se distanciava.

Observava Meredy caminhar pela mata até sumir em meio aos arbustos. Pôs a mão no peito sentindo o coração disparar quando deu o primeiro passo para encontrar com Jellal. Por mais que esteja a alguns minutos distante dele, o nervosismo era evidente; suas pernas fraquejavam em dar os passos, o estômago revirava, suas mãos suavam. Apesar de sua mente implorar para que ficasse, o coração desobedecia, tomando total controle de seu corpo. Movimentou-se, indo de encontro a Jellal.

* * *

Escuridão. Era tudo o que via ao seu redor. Jellal não estava a fim de observar aquela Lua no céu, que brilhava intensamente iluminando seu rosto... Era tão bela quanto os olhos dela. Aquele olhar fixo sobre ele enquanto permanecia por cima do corpo delicado, frágil, abaixo de si. O lábio fino e rosado lhe atraia. Foi um erro ter se aproximado ao ponto de tocá-los? Jellal suspirou, afinal, Erza era como aquela Lua no céu, onde a escuridão não é capaz de alcançá-la.

"_Por que mentiu que tinha uma noiva?"_

A pergunta que Meredy lhe fizera ainda permanecia na sua mente, as palavras simplesmente saíram e, quando se deu conta, já havia dito. Tinha que se afastar dela, mesmo amando a maneira feroz que Erza lutava nos campos de batalha, a voz num tom rude era como uma canção para seus ouvidos, o cheiro suave e adocicado que vinha dela o enfeitiçava. O amor que sentia por Erza era claro; negar para si é impossível. Suspirou, arrependendo-se por dito a Erza que tinha uma noiva, se ela compreendeu o real significado dessas palavras, talvez estaria com a alma uma pouco mais aliviada. Entretanto, não fora isso que aqueles olhos esbugalhados transmitiram.

Esticou as pernas colocando a cabeça sobre os braços, aquela noite estava melancólica e a falta da presença de Erza era evidente. Perdeu-se em pensamentos, observando a Lua que parecia brilhar mais do que antes.

* * *

Erza caminhava agora a beira da praia; as ondas batiam de leve em seus pés. Olhava de um lado para o outro a procura de Jellal.

Parou, no momento que pôde vê-lo, deitado sobre uma rocha, observando o céu; a brisa brincava com os fios azulados. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente, ignorando o nervosismo que aumentava com a proximidade que agora era demasiada. Ao chegar perto o suficiente, Jellal girou o olhar para ela; ambos cruzando-se.

- Achava que tinha ido embora. – Desviou o olhar dos dele, estava difícil demais continuar olhando para aqueles olhos.

- Bom te ver de novo, Erza – A voz de Jellal saiu fria, como sempre.

Naquele momento, a ruiva sentiu algo que a puxava, como se fosse ele segurando em seus braços, fazendo-a se aproximar mais e mais. Seria por causa da conexão forte que havia entre eles e que não foi rompido até mesmo com o passar dos anos?

Olhou para Jellal; aqueles olhos claros fixados nos seus estava causando sensações diferentes. Deixou que ela a levassem e, gradativamente, aproximou-se e o abraçou sem pesar, era a única coisa que queria.

- Mentiroso. - Declarou Erza, apertando o abraço. - Noivo coisa nenhuma.

- Como pode ter certeza que é mentira? - Jellal disse, surpreso com a reação da ruiva em abraça-lo sem cerimônias. Hesitou um pouco, mas acabou retribuindo o abraço e afundando o rosto nos cabelos macios com uma fragrância suave.

- Porque _eu_ sou a luz que vai te tirar da escuridão. – Essa foi a resposta da ruiva sobre o questionamento de Jellal sobre ela; que deveria permanecer na luz, não se envolver com a escuridão.

Erza quebrou o abraço e segurou firme em sua mão, amava-o de uma maneira tão absurda que era impossível controlar o rumo de suas palavras. - Deixe meus sentimentos te guiar, Jellal.

Soltou a mão dele que segurava e ergueu para cima, pousando no rosto dele. Acariciava com a ponta dos dedos o desenho em sua bochecha, aproximou-se, ficando tão perto que seus narizes se tocaram.

Jellal compreendia Erza, e muito bem. Era forte demais o que sentiam um pelo outro, rejeitá-la era impossível - amava-a da mesma maneira. Tocou a mão que acariciava seu rosto, aproximou os lábios e beijou a pele delicada, afundando o rosto sobre a palma da mão alva e macia.

- Já consigo ver a luz, Erza. - Olhou para ela, aproximando os lábios - Me perdoe.

Erza apenas sorriu, fechando os olhos quando viu ele se aproximar, sentiu o toque dos lábios dele e segurou firme na gola de sua blusa, temendo que a afaste de si, como fizera da outra vez, mas não aconteceu. Erza sentiu mãos delgadas agarrarem no seu cabelo, fazendo-a abrir mais a boca permitindo que a língua dele invadisse, explorando cada canto de sua boca.

O que tanto desejava estava acontecendo, e se declarar não é necessário; seus sentimentos eram notados a partir daquele beijo, que os encaminhavam para apreciar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

A escuridão nunca é páreo para a luz, não importando a circunstância.

* * *

**FIM!**

* * *

Prontinho, em breve posto mais fanfics de Fairy Tail.

Obrigada por ler!

Kissuss!


End file.
